The First Time
by forgottten
Summary: Emma and Neal's first time. And of course, the "creation" of Henry. SwanThief oneshot! {PURE SMUT AND RATED M FOR A REASON}


Emma's POV

"I love you." That wasn't the first time Neal had said that to me. But it was the first time I had said it back.

"I love you, too."

We sat in the stolen car waiting for the large family to emerge from the hotel room that they had just finished using.

We knew that we'd have some time before the housekeeper came into the room to start cleaning it up. As soon as they left, we swiftly ran to the room.

They had left the door open so that they could carry all the suitcases outside and they had forgotten to close it. We walked into the room and closed

the door behind us. We could never afford anything like this. We were living in a little yellow bug and we lived off of food that we had stolen from gas

stations and small grocery stores. As soon as we lock the door, Neal pushes me up against the wall and kisses me on the mouth. This also wasn't the

first time we'd done this. We had become very fond of each other since we'd been practically living together for a couple months. I kiss him back and let

his tongue invade my mouth. Our tongues wrestle at an extreme pace as I moan into his mouth. He picks me up and puts me on the bed while we are

still kissing. 'He's just so damn sexy in everything he does.' I thought. I switch places with him and now I am on top. I tease him by pulling at his shirt. I

lean down and kiss him again, which lead to more passion. I tug at the hem of his shirt and help him out of it. I know he is a little bit uncomfortable with

helping me undress because he doesn't decide to make a move until his pants are almost all the way off. He rips off my shirt and jeans. We are both in

only in our underwear when my lips crash to his again. I bring my hand down to his boxers to feel his length. He moans as I feel him. He puts his hand

just about my breast and looks at me in a way assurance. I nod. He unclasps my bra and as it falls to the ground and starts kissing my chest. I am

moaning so loud he has to cup his hand across my mouth. He then lets his hands travel down my back to my panties as he slowly slides them off. He

feels my wet and hot core and pushes on my clit. He teases me a bit more by sliding his finger in and out of my folds before pinching my clit. I slide off

his boxers. 'This is really about to happen.' He switches sides with me one more time. I am on the bottom this time and he keeps asking me, "Are you

sure you want to do this?" "Are you okay?" "You sure about this?" I keep assuring him saying, "Yes.. I've wanted this ever since I laid eyes on you."

That was a bit corny but it's kind of true. He leads his hard member to my entrance and looks at me again. Was he being sympathetic? I think he knew

it was my first time. "Just go." I say roughly. He slowly pushes inside and grunts. 'God, his grunts are so sexy.' He kisses me as I moan in his mouth

again. God, this is amazing. Our chests are touching as he's now all the way in. He thrusts in once, twice, three times. I'm bouncing off the bed by his

force as he keeps going harder and harder in. "Don't… stop." I'm moaning louder than ever and so is he. "I love you" he says again. I nod my head and

tilt it back. He starts to suck on my breasts and I can feel them harden. He then brings his hand down near my clit and starts teasing me. We're both

moaning into each other's mouths and I can feel myself reaching my peak. I let out a few more soft moans and then I feel myself tensing up around his

penis. "I'm…. coming." "Me too." I let out one last shriek before I felt him release inside of me. We orgasmed at the same time. I could see that he was

sweating and I realized that I was too. About the same time, we heard footsteps near the door. 'Nice way to destroy our moment. Bitch.' I thought. We

quickly got up and scurried around the room trying to find our clothes and put them on as soon as possible. Before we left, I grabbed a beautiful dream

catcher that I saw hanging from the window. We dashed out the door before the housekeeper saw us.


End file.
